Galaxy at War preview
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: In Galaxy far far away there is no shortage of wars, but what happens when the story we all know and love gets new players thrown in the mix, at its most crucial time. A lot of things happen and the Galaxy won't be the same. This is a preview for the Sequel to Empire's End, I will be leaving notes with regards to stories pairings as secondary chapters.


Star Wars: Galaxy At War

A sequel to Empire's End

A Long Time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away… (Star Wars Opening theme)

It has been Ten years since the events of Great Imperial Civil War, the Planet Eden now stands united under the rule of the Golden Dragon Empire. With the new Golden Dragon Emperor on the throne a new regime has brought in a decade of peace and prosperity on the world of Eden. The world's peoples have already taken the first steps into space and the Golden Dragon Empire now controls its home star system unaware of the broader Galaxy.

The regime is backed by one of the greatest militaries ever and by shrewd diplomacy. But in the shadows behind the scenes a powerful organization enforces the Emperor's will and keeps the peace: an Elite Special Forces unit known as Night Raid.

A new generation of soldiers takes promince and a new squad of recruits selected from the Empire's Finest and most loyal units has been brought forward to a secret training facility about 30 miles from the Capital of Melitine: where they will be under the command and training of Night Raid's newest rising star, a member of the Royal family.

All the while in space, a lone starship from the world of Empress Teta rockets thru Hyperspace in search of new worlds and the galaxy itself is on the brink of a galactic crisis…

Prologue: A New Generation

Eden, Night Raid central, outskirts of Melitine…

The new recruits were dressed in crisp dress uniforms, they were from various regiments and had been selected for the training, it was voluntary however it was a dangerous program: not making the cut meant death as the program had many tests that were hazardous to one's health. "Alright you Maggots! Listen up, you've been selected for the most elite Unit in the Empire, and have been assigned to the best commander in the Imperial Army along with the best instructer so eyes up and forward!" a crisp firm colonel clade in a black and gold uniform explained, on his shoulder was a comma with the symbol of a black owl on a crescent moon, the symbol of Night Raid. "I'm Colonel Leonard Grafton and I'll be supervising you maggots, but not training you, my job is to make sure you maggots stay in line" the officer explained. "Now do you understand?!" Colonel Grafton asked.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" the soldiers said at the same time saluting.

"At Ease, now you may be wondering where the General is well you're about to see. Open the Garden Gate!" Grafton explained and ordered, behind him had been to their surprise a massive gate that lead to what looked like a coliseum with a transparent steel dome, inside was a massive jungle.

But that was the least of the Recruits' concerns, what concerned them more was the massive cat faced scaly creature with long wings, claw feet, a bladed tail and rows of razor-sharp teeth. "A JABBERWOCKY!" One of the recruits yelled as the creature roared and flew towards them, the recruits frozen in place by the shrieking terror when they heard a loud voice.

"INCURSIO!" The voice yelled and an armor-clad figure jumped from a concealed wall door and flew towards the creature with a spear in one hand and sword in the other, the sword was blood red and menaced with spikes and had a dragon tailed cross guard. The Jabberwocky roared in rage at the newcomer who had interrupted it's meal and flew towards the attacker. The Armored warrior dodged and flung the spear at the beast piercing it's wings and sending it crashing down. "Valruost: Bloody Rampage!" The Warrior declared and the sword glowed red as time seemed to slow. The Recruits blinked and saw the slices, striking off the wings first and then the figure slowed grabbing the spear and delivered more slices before slowing to normal speed. Then driving rapid lunges into the shoulders and legs rendering the Jabberwocky immobile it let out a primordial shriek this time of terror for itself then the Warrior jumped up onto the creatures back. "HEAYAGRH!" the Warrior yelled as the warrior drove the spear and sword repeatedly into the creatures skull before pulling the head clean apart.

The Jabberwocky's head shards exploded into goo as the warrior slid down the creatures long neck like it was a playground slide before standing up and looking at the group.

"Good you've past the first test, you didn't run from the Jabberwocky" the Warrior greeted then removed the helmet. Underneath the helmet to the surprise of the group was a stunningly beautiful young woman about 23, with long lavender hair and purple eyes, said hair was in a series of buns and two long braids on either side of her face, she was resplendent and her face was without scar or blemish. "Welcome to my training center: I'm sure you all have heard of me? Princess Air 'Grundel' Gildenstrom, his majesty's sister in law and bride of Prince Makoto" the woman greeted, the recruits knelt. "Rise, I'm not going have any knelling in this unit, save it be for the Emperor himself!" Air ordered and the troops stood at attention.

"Welcome to Night Raid training, the Empire's best, in this unit there are only two ways out: Live long enough to retire or death, try and avoid dying: first rule of Night Raid no dying, you break it you're forgotten unless you go out like a Bad Ass! Understand?!" Air explained.

"Yes princess!" they shouted.

"Don't call me that! You will either refer to me as Field Marshal or as Ma'am the first idiot that calls me princess again will have to do one hundred push-ups and two-hundred pull ups; with bricks on their backs!" Air explained, "Now lets try this again! Do you understand?!" Air ordered.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the Recruits shouted.

"Good now welcome to basic training; Night Raid edition, this training is designed to make or break you, and by break you I mean kill you: failure in the training is death, now as far as this training center and this division of his Majesty's military this branch doesn't exist, you are to know this if you are captured there will be no rescue except that you make yourself: as far as your families are concerned you are to keep this secret or you'll be on the receiving end of a reprisal squad, this is above top secret, anyone asks what you do you are just another soldier in your unit: Understand!?" Air explained asked.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" they yelled.

"Good now that that's out of the way, men and women you are ready to begin your training: Welcome to Night Raid" Air introduced.

**Author's Note: And that's a taste of what the sequel will be, I'll be writing a list of the pairings in a future update to this document; this is the actual prologue to the story; it may be changed in the future. This is just a preview for things to come; this story will be the first of three sequals to Empire's End and will receive its official start when Empire's End is done. The story here is set Ten years after Empire's End but two years before the start of the Clone Wars; expect major canon divergances as adding Eden to the Star Wars Galaxy will really shake things up; also don't expect character deaths to follow canon, in fact don't have any expectations other then two things: A. If a Character is attached to pairing they'll live thru to the end. And B. my source material is drawn from both Canon and EU material but largely EU stuff as it is more fleshed out, also don't expect characters to have the same roles as in canon or the same fates. Also and I guess this is C. No Blood Clan! None. Also there won't be any Omakes for this story mainly because Battle Droids provide enough humor on their own. But other then that this will be an amazing story: also I'm in need of OCs to flesh out this new Night Raid team, a few younger faces from Empire's End who were kids like Air during the events of that story will show up and be part of the team, also expect characters to have changed since Empire's End, though some will have remained the same others will have had personality changes also expect characters from the Crossover set before this one chronologically to show up. Until then my readers, this has been Nathan, see you soon. Also the next Chapter of Empire's End will be short with 38 being longer and way more interesting to write.**


End file.
